He Could Have Done It Another Way
by He-Who-Is-A-Ravenclaw
Summary: The whole wizarding world has been taken out of the books and has been put into reality. So they've all forgotten how in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Ron flew to Hogwarts in Arthur Weasley's car. Harry hasn't though, he hasn't forgotten anything...
1. Chapter 1

**He Could Have Dealt With It Another Way**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I do not own the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling does._

* * *

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Flashback

 _"We had no choice, Professor we couldn't get on the train," Ron exclaimed, his voice squeaked in fear._

 _"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Professor McGongall said coldly to Harry. Harry gaped at her. Now she said it, that seemed the obvious thing to have done._

* * *

"Let's go together, we've only got a minute," Ron said to Harry.

Both of them bent low over the handles of their trolleys and walked purposefully towards the barrier, gathering speed. A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and-

CRASH.

Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backwards. Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly.

"What in blazes d'you think you're doing?" A guard nearby yelled.

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry gasped, clutching his ribs as he got up.

"We're going to miss the train." Ron whispered.

Harry looked up at the giant clock with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hold on Harry, we can fly the car to Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Harry considered Ron's suggestion deeply but accidentally let his mind daydream slightly, the words 'Send us a letter by owl' flashed in his head a numerous amount of times in a torturing way, Harry gasped and regained focus, "It's a better idea to send a letter by owl. Come on, let's drive the car to yours and send the letter there. I'll use Hedwig to deliver it."

As soon as they arrived home, they rushed up into Ron's room. Harry quickly scribbled a letter. His handwriting wasn't the neatest but how could he make it as perfect as possible in an emergency.

"Hedwig, give this letter to Professor McGongall, she's at Hogwarts, it's a little note for her," Harry informed Hedwig, as soon as she was given the letter, she soared through the air quickly, it was a wonderful sight.

"Where should we wait?" Ron questioned, he was worried that Professor McGongall didn't know where they were.

"Don't worry Ron, I've told her we're at yours," Harry replied reassuringly, "we may as well stay here until we get a reply."

It was about an hour of a wait until Professor McGongall had replied to the letter. Hedwig glided into Ron's room and released the reply from her beak.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _You shall travel by Floo Powder to Hogwarts._

 _Once you arrive, you must go to the Gryffindor common room where I will be waiting for you._

 _Professor McGongall_

Without re-reading the letter, Harry and Ron grabbed all their required items that they needed and stood by the fireplace. They then travelled by Floo powder to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As expected, Professor McGongall was waiting in the Gryffindor common room,

"You boys were late, you did not arrive with the rest of the school,"

"S-Sorry Professor, the barriers were sealed," Ron shivered with fear.

"Well perhaps next time you ought to come earlier," Professor McGongall was dead serious.

"We could've made it Professor there was one minute left," this time it was Harry's turn to reply.

"No excuses," Professor McGongall firmly stated, "Why didn't you fly to Hogwarts with Arthur Weasley's car, I believe _he has a car that can fly?"_

Ron glanced to the ceiling, pulling a face, Harry knew that Ron had suggested this.

"But didn't you say in the book of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets that I should have sent a letter by owl?" Harry curiously queried.

Ron pulled a totally bewildered face.

"Harry this whole thing, the wizarding world, everything to do with wizards and witches is reality, not recorded in a book." Just as Professor McGongall said this, Snape popped in,

"Yes Potter, who could have recorded all the wizarding world in a book, J.K. Rowling?" He snickered.

"Yes actually." Harry Potter replied smartly.

"Don't try play smart with me Mr Potter, the last time I checked I was a teacher and you was a pupil," he spat.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

This is only a one chapter book, hope you enjoyed :) Tell me your opinions in the review :D :)


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

This only had one chapter but if you want I can either: base each chapter on a change in a certain Harry Potter book or make this into a story, changing little things that happened in the Chamber of Secrets to my own version.

* * *

Vote in the reviews :)


End file.
